New Year's Eve
by takerutakaishikun
Summary: Miyako datang kerumah ken di saat malam tahun baru dan berbincang bincang LEMON!


**New Years eve.**

**AN: **_Entah kenapa saya sangat menyukai pairing kenyako, mereka so sweet… maaf untuk beberapa typo dll. Sebelum menulis fanfic saya harus belajar dari berbagai fanfiction dan roleplayer yadong._

**_Rating : M_**** I WARNING YOU, IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**Saya bukan pemilik Digimon, semuanya milik Akiyoshi Hongo sensei**

* * *

Setelah beberapa tahun silam, kini mereka telah memasuki jenjang SMA, anak anak terpilih dan para digimonnya semakin terkenal di dunia, mereka seperti layaknya _artis dengan managernya_. Malam ini, malam tahun baru tepat pukul 10 malam seorang Ken Ichijouji dengan partner digimonnya, _wormmon_ hanya melihat jendela dari kamar_ apartmennya_.

"Ken – chan, apa kita tidak pergi jalan jalan saja?!" seru Wormmon yang ingin pergi dengan _partner _nya itu, tetapi Ken hanya diam dan menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, besok saja ya…" Ken membalas dengan senyuman hangatnya. Wormmon pun diam, dia _berfikir_ pasti ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran tuannya itu.

**Ting Tong**

Bel _apartment _yang ber tempatan di daerah Tamachi itu berbunyi, terdengar suara wanita sedang berbicara dengan ibu-nya Ken. Suara yang tidak asing lagi di dengarnya. Suara yang membuat Ken cepat-cepat ingin membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ken-kun! Sedang apa?" wanita itu bersorak, dia kaget melihat _lelaki_ itu membuka pintu kamarnya, yang akan Ia buka.

" Nggak, nggak ngapa-ngapain.. Miyako-san sendiri kenapa mendadak kesini? Kalau tahu Miyako-san kesini aku akan menyiapkan makanan.." ucap Ken dengan suara yang terbata-bata dan muka memerah memandang wanita yang berambut _violet dan memakai kaca mata_ itu tepat di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakannya, tetapi Hawkmon bilang aku disuruh membuat kejutan saja.." wanita itu tersenyum dan meletakkan tas nya di meja.

"Wormmon, lebih baik kita pergi jalan-jalan saja yuk.." Hawkmon mengajak Wormmon keluar melalui jendela _apartment_ Ken bersama wormmon dan terbang.

"Biarkan mereka menikmati malam tahun baru berdua.." kata Hawkmon yang membawa Wormmon terbang bersamanya.

"Baiklah –"

~oo~

Sudah hampir 10 menit mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun, akhirnya Miyako memulai percakapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Ken memang terlihat pemalu dan tidak gampang mengutarakan isi hatinya – hingga Miyako yang selalu menuntun Ken untuk berbicara.

"Ken-kun! Kita sudah lama bersama, rasanya aku masih belum percaya bisa bertemu Ken-kun, seandainya aku bukan anak-anak terpilih seandainya aku tidak pergi ke dunia digital mungkin aku tidak akan duduk berdampingan dengan seorang anak jenius yang selalu ku dambakan dari dulu –"

Wajah Ken kini sudah terlihat _seperti tomat merah yang siap di makan_, dia hanya diam menunduk dan tersipu malu. Ken sangat pemalu dia tidak berani mengungkapkan semua yang ia ingin utarakan kepada Miyako – tapi semenjak bertemu Miyako, dia bisa lebih mengerti banyak hal dan menjadi kuat. Bagi Ken, Miyako adalah semangat dirinya yang sedang rapuh yang selalu bisa di andalkan ketika ia sedang lemah.

"Ken-kun? Ken-Kun?" Miyako memanggil nama Ken berkali-kali yang sedang menunduk karena malu.

"Ya, ya miyako san?" Ken membalas nya.

"Adakah yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Miyako menatap mata Ken dan tersenyum. "Jika ada yang membuatmu bingung, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya padaku." Ujar gadis yang memakai kacamata itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya.." Ken memegang tangan Miyako dan menariknya tepat jatuh kepelukkannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku, Miyako-san." Ken memeluk Miyako dengan erat, dan Miyako hanya diam membatu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Aku janji, aku janji akan selalu bersama Ken-kun.. jadi tolong jangan memanggil Miyako-_san_ bisa? Aku tidak ingin terlalu formal." Miyako membalas Ken yang masih dipelukannya itu.

"Mi-miyako.." Ken pun mencoba memanggil nama Miyako tanpa menggunakan _san_ lagi. _AN: san biasanya dipakai untuk orang jepang sebagai cara seseorang menghormati orang lain._

"Nah begini lebih baik, Ken Kun.." ucap Miyako sambil melepaskan pelukan hangat dari seorang mantan _Kaiser Digimon_ itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, terdengar suara petasan yang menemani malam pergantian tahun tersebut, mereka pun tak terasa sudah hampir satu setengah jam berbincang bincang. Ken membelai rambut _violet_ panjang itu dengan jarinya, lalu di ciumnya kekasihnya itu tepat di bibirnya.

"Ke-ken-kun…. Mhmmm!"

Miyako merasakan lidah ken yang sedang beradu dengan lidahnya, merasakan kehangatan di setiap nafas Ken. Semakin panas-semakin panas ruangan itu, bahkan seperti tubuh Miyako sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa panas itu. Di kulumnya dengan lembut lidah Miyako hingga Miyako meraba punggung pemuda itu, beberapa saat itu juga Ken melepaskannya.

"Maaf Miyako, aku tidak bisa menahannya.." Ken segera melepaskan ciuman itu. Tetapi Miyako menahan wajah Ken dan Miyako melanjutkan ciuman pacarnya tadi.

~oo~

Kini Miyako dapat merasakan aroma tubuh Ken yang tepat berada di atasnya, Ken tersenyum dan meyakinkan Miyako untuk merasa _relax _dan memasrahkan dirinya untuk pemuda ini. Ken membuat _kissmark _tepat di leher Miyako. Miyako menggeliat rasanya ingin sekali menyudahi nya, tapi Ken berhasil membuatnya diam ketika tangannya berhasil membuka beberapa kancing baju Miyako.

"Tunggu, Ken-kun… " Miyako memegang erat pakaiannya itu, menutupi bagian sensitif dengan tangannya. Ia belum siap untuk di sentuh oleh kekasih nya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Ken begitu yakin dengan ucapannya, di pegang lah kedua tangan Miyako dan berhasil menyingkirkannya. Rasanya seperti terbakar, seluruh tubuh Miyako tidak bisa di gerakkan bahkan ia tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ken melahap dengan lapar payudaranya, sementara tangannya mencoba menarik celana yang dikenakan Miyako.

"Ke-Ken Kun…." Jeritan Miyako semakin membuat hasrat Ken ingin menyentuhnya lebih, kini Miyako hanya pasrah kepada sang kekasih membiarkan nya merasakan kehangatan tubuh nya.

"Aku ingin kau memanggil namaku lebih keras lagi, Miyako… aku sangat mencintaimu.." Ken berbisik kepada Miyako. Miyako memerah dan meletakkan tangannya ke punggung Ken yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya itu. Semakin Miyako menggeliat semakin Ken ingin mencicipi _hidangannya_ itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam ini, biarkan aku menjadi liar untuk pertama kali-nya" Ken berbisik dan melanjutkannya..

~oo~

Miyako tersenyum, ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan ini dengan seseorang yang benar benar ia sukai dulu. Bahkan sampai ingin meminta tanda tangan pemuda yang kini berada di sampingnya dan sedang tertidur pulas.

"Selamat Tahun baru, Ichijouji Ken.." Miyako mencium kening Ken dan tidur.

Sementara itu, Wormmon dan Hawkmon menumpang di rumah Takeru, karena mereka tidak ingin mengganggu tuannya.

**SELESAI**


End file.
